Digimon: Runaway Digimon Express Director's Cut
by Sailor Saba
Summary: This is the Director's Cut of Digimon Movie #6. Takato & Rika must battle a controlled rouge digimon train, but can they survive & tell their feelings for each other before it's too late? Rukato. FINISHED!!!!
1. Prologue

Sailor Saba: I was getting tired of writing that story, A Power From The Past. So I decided to do this story!  
  
Rika: Why?! What was the point? Takato & I was going to kick Ingermon's butt!  
  
Sailor Saba: I know, I know! I'll get back to the story later! Right now, ya'll are gonna enjoy this!  
  
Takato: Why do I have this feeling I can trust you?  
  
Rika: Pleaze, Takato! Don't encouraged him!  
  
Sailor Saba: Thanks a lot! ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Digimon Tamers: Runaway Digimon Express Director's Cut  
  
"Never Give Up!"- Max, Power Rangers Wild Force  
  
Prologue  
  
At the Shinjuku Train Station, unknowingly it was her birthday, Rika & her mom were picking up gifts (for Rika's Birthday Party) while Rika was talking to Takato on her cell phone. "Gogglehead, I don't want to toot my own horn or anything..." Rika began, "....but I think you're asking me out on a date!" "Where did you get that idea from?" asked Takato over the phone, "I never said that!" "Tell that to my Grandmother, she was the one who started the rumor!" replied Rika.  
  
Mrs. Nonaka knew that Rika was getting very suspicious about her own birthday party. "You got guts for someone to ask me out on a date!" yelled Rika, "What do you mean my mother already knew about it!?"  
  
----On the other side of the phone----  
  
"You better talk, NOW!" Takato jumped at Rika's voice. "Well, you see, um....." he studdered. While Takato was busy talking, Guilmon's head popped out of a cardboard box. "Takatomon, I'm hungry!" he said. When Takato saw Guilmon, he jumped on top of him. "Hey, get off my head!" "Guilmon, get back in the box!"  
  
----On the other side of the phone----  
  
Rika was listening as Takato & Guilmon were making fools of themselves. "Hey, Takato!" she shouted in the phone smiling & blushing at the same time, "I'll give it to you straight......JUST COOL IT!"  
  
Suddenly, at her surprise, a train moved at superspeed that caught Rika's eye. After she hung up with Takato, she turned around, shocked & surprised, to see that the train left the station in a matter of seconds. 'That was no ordinary train!' she thought. Rika ran from the train station to catch up with it. "Rika! Where are you going?!" her mother asked. "There's a rogue train on those tracks, Mom!" Rika replied back, "And unless I do something, someone's gonna get killed!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........ ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Sailor Saba: Well, how do you like the story so far?  
  
Rika: It's okay, I guess!  
  
Takato: Well, Rika! This is just the Prologue! Just wait till the intensive parts come up!  
  
Sailor Saba: I just hope the reviewers like it, Please review! 


	2. Get On The Train! Beelezemon Heroic Att...

Sailor Saba: Well, it looks like it's doing okay, even though it was the Prologue.  
  
Rika: Yeah, whatever! You just better make this Director's Cut a Direct Hit! Or otherwise I'll Directly low blow you!  
  
Takato: Rika, cut it out! Look S.S. Just make it better than the original before Rika goes on a rampage!  
  
Sailor Saba: I'll try my best!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Digimon Tamers Runaway Digimon Express Director's Cut  
  
"I've never backed down & I'm not starting now!" - Yugi Moto; Yu-Gi-Oh "I sware I'll take you down!" -Seto Kaiba  
  
Chapter 1: Get on the train! Beelezemon's Heroic Attempt!  
  
After Takato got off the phone with Rika, he & Guilmon started walking home. "Guilmon?" Takato asked, "Do you actually think that I have some sort of crush on Rika?" "Why do you keep asking me that, Takatomon?" his digimon asked, "You've been talking about Rika ever since we defeated the D-Reaper!" Takato blushed at Guilmon's answer & he was right; ever since he became a Tamer, there was some puzzles in his mind. Like, why did he dream of Rika in the first place? Was it destiny or really fate that he had it? Well, whatever Takato was thinking, he hoped that he would find the answer.  
  
Meanwhile, as they were walking, Takato & Guilmon noticed a giant- sized screen where everyone was talking the same thing: A runaway train was heading towards the train station that they were in! Once they got the message, they headed towards the train tracks. "Where are we going, Takato?" Guilmon asked. "We're going to stop that train!" replied Takato, "Once we get to the tracks, we might be able to stop it! So hurry up!" Guilmon didn't mind taking the stairs, but it was murder on his short legs, so he decided to slide down instead.  
  
When they got to the tracks, & Takato saw the train, "Guilmon, it's time!" he said. "Right!" replied Guilmon.  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
  
"Digi-Modify!"  
  
"Digivolution Activate!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Guilmon digivolve to........... Growlmon!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Growlmon stood ready for action as he try to hold back the train. Takato's D-Power got the info & it said, "Locomon; A machine/train digimon; Ultimate level; Special attacks: Wheel Grind!" "Just as I thought!" shouted Takato, "It's a digimon! But how did it get here without a digital field?!"  
  
Even thought Growlmon was giving everything he had, Locomon was too much for him. "Why are you doing this?!" he yelled. "I'm going to make human fear me!" Locomon said as his red eyes gleamed, "Just like we, digimon, feared you!" And with radical power, Locomon pushed Growlmon back as hard as he could. "Growlmon, don't give up!" yelled Takato, but it was no use as Growlmon was pushed out of the way!  
  
"I've got to get on that train!" Takato said to himself as he got the caboose of Locomon, "Growlmon, listen up! I'll be on the train! Go get Rika & the others!" With Locomon leaving the train station, Takato said silently, "We'll need all the help we can get.............especially Rika's!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, at another train station, Henry, his little sister Suzie, along with Terriermon & Lopmon, got off a train. "Henwy!" Suzie began, "We better hurwy before we miss the next train." "Suzie, don't you remember? We have to get back to Shinjuku!" replied Henry. "But why?" Suzie whined. "We have to pick up Rika's presents for the party!" replied Henry.  
  
Suddenly, the intercom came on & said, "We are sorry to inconvenience, however you cannot continue out of this station! The JR Line must examine a section of track!" As they headed down the conveyer belt, Terriermon asked, "We're are we going, Henry? If I miss out on cake & ice cream at Rika's party, I'm gonna go nuts!" "Yeah, but we gotta to go to Ochanomizu Station," replied Henry, "and then taking the Marunoichi Line back to Shinjuku to pick up the presents!" "Of course, the Subway!" "Eh?" asked Suzie, "Were walking?"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, on Locomon, Takato made his way inside one of the cars. "This looks really old!" he replied while walking, "Dusty, yet old!" Then Takato realised something, Locomon was going faster than usual! "Darn it!" Takato said, "I've got to make all the way up front & stop this crazy thing!" Seconds later, he opened a window looked out of it. "Where the hell does he think he's going?!"  
  
Now Takato knew that he couldn't give up as he ran upward towards the engine room. "I just hope that Guilmon found help! Cause I can't do this on my own! I just hope that they get here soon.............especially Rika! I'm gonna need her help now more than ever!"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Rika, herself, was heading for the train as well. "What are you're opinions to stopping this thing, Rika?" asked Renamon who appeared beside her. "I don't know, Renamon!" Rika replied as she crossed the street, "But I have funny feelings about this situation!" "What kind of funny feelings?" "If I'm right, a certain gogglehead I know will be heading towards that train as well! And I know he's gonna need my help!"  
  
"Why do you attend to help out Takato, Rika? Do you love him?" Rika blushed at the response. "I like him, Renamon!" she replied, "I never did say I love him! Besides, I rather help my friends out than see them dead!"  
  
'You haven't changed at all, Rika........"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Later, "Wait up, Henroid!" yelled Terriermon. "What's the matter, Terriermon?" Henry asked as he looked at his sister. "Ahhh! I'm Hungry, I can't walk anymore, & I'm thirsty too!" Suzie whined. Henry walked over to his sister & gave her a piggy-back ride. But Terriermon wanted to ride too. "Uh, Terriermon? What are you doing?" "Well, I, uh, *ahem*........" "Lopmon, you too?" "Hey, it was just a thought.........."  
  
Suddenly, "What in the name of Sir Isaac Newton is that?!" asked Suzie, "That thing appeared right over Ichidai!" "All great!" shouted Henry, "That's a vortex that heads toward the Digital World: A Digital Vortex! I guess that train we saw earlier was actually a digimon! We better get movin`!"  
  
"Uh, Henry?" asked Terriermon, "Don't mind me asking, but what the hell is going on?!" "The Yamanote Line goes all around the Kanjo Line, right?" Henry said, "Because of this digimon, Locomon, the network is warped somewhere around Ichidai!"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Later, Kenta was carrying presents, with MarineAngemon, for Rika's party, until Kazu, with Guardromon, came up. "Hey! Kenta!" Kazu said, "Put those gifts down & bring your punkass with me! We have to get to that train or it's gonna run amuck all over the city!" Suddenly, MarineAngemon noticed that someone was coming towards them. They all turned around to see Guilmon, who was really tired.  
  
Guilmon slumped down on the ground as Kazu & Kenta went to him. "Guilmon, what happened to you?" Kazu asked. "I tried to stop that Locomon, but he was to strong for me!" Guilmon explained, "If I wasn't too careful he could of ran my ass over!" "Where's Takato, by the way?" Kenta asked, "Wasn't he with you the last time we called?" "He's on Locomon as we speak!" "What'd you say?!" Kazu & Kenta both said. "We better get going, Kenta! C'mon Guilmon!" "What are we gonna do, Kazu?" "I don't know, but I know that a certain Digimon Queen is gonna help out Chumly!" "Did she tell Takato her feelings yet?" "She's said she just likes him, that's what I heard from Henry! I just hope she tells him in time!"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Speaking of Takato, he was heading towards the engine room. "If I can find the brakes........." he began, "........I can stop this thing!" He checked around in the engines. "But the problem is.........I can't find them!"  
  
Meanwhile, Rika & Renamon were just a few seconds ahead of Locomon as Rika looked over the bridge. "Just in time, it's here!" she said, "Let's kick it, Renamon!" Rika jumped off the bridge as Renamon held her as they got on the train & went for the engine room.  
  
"I knew I find you here, Gogglehead!" Rika said. "Rika! Renamon!" said a surprised Takato blushing, "How'd you guys get here?!" "Just call us team EXTREME!" replied Rika, "Now we need to find a way to stop this thing!" Then Rika walked over to the engines to try to find a way to stop it, when Takato pulled out a card. "I could use this one, but........" "Guilmon's not here?" asked Renamon. "I was the only one to get on the train at Shinjuku Station!" "Then, if you don't mind me borrowing it......." said Rika as she snatched out of his hand.  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
  
"Digi-Modify!"  
  
"Shellmon's Hydro Pressure Activate!"  
  
Renamon fired at the Hydro Pressure at the engine, but it did nothing but blow steam. "That's incredible Heat for ya!" replied Renamon. "Sorry, it didn't work," Takato replied. "You also need to apologize for what happened on the phone, right?" Rika asked. "Uh, well, you see........Jeri did say she didn't have the same feelings for me, so I figured........" "I understand...." "Rika, I really do like you, but I don't really know if it's the.........." "Shut Up! Right now, we need to find a way to stop Locomon from running amuck!"  
  
After Takato agreed silently, they heard a motorcycle sound. "Beelezemon!" shouted Takato. "Hang on!" Beelezemon said, "I'm gonna stop this train my way!" Then he grabbed one of his guns. "Double Imapct!" He fired at the train, but no damage!  
  
"How dare you interfere you little rodent?!" yelled Locomon, "Wheel Grinder!" One of Locomon's wheel became a needle-like spear & smash it into Beelezemon, knocking him off the bike & destroying it! "Beelezemon!" yelled Takato to make sure if he okay.  
  
"This is great!" Rika said, "If Beelezemon, a Mega, couldn't stop him, what can?" "Rika...." Takato began, "I wish I knew!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...........  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Sailor Saba: Well, what do you think of the first chapter, Rika?  
  
Rika: I have to admit, it's okay! But don't think I've changed my mind about you!  
  
Takato: Well, S.S. It's a good start! I wonder what kind of Director cuts you're gonna make now?  
  
Sailor Saba: Later, Takato! But right now, please review! 


	3. Horrific Dream! Rika Unites With Her Fa...

Rika: I'm impressed that some of these reviewers are liking this Director's cut.  
  
Takato: See Rika, I told you it would get interesting!  
  
Rika: I never said it would get interesting!  
  
(Takato Sweatdrops)  
  
Sailor Saba: Never mind her, Takato! Well, here Chapter 2! I hope you like it!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Digimon Tamers: Runaway Digimon Express Director's Cut  
  
"I've got sweet skills!" - Metabee; Metabots "YOU DARE TO INSULT ME?!!" - Lee; Beyblade  
  
Chapter 2: Horrific Dream! Rika Unites With Her Father!?  
  
The Digital Zone was still spiraling downtown Ichidai. The people got one look at it & they started to run away.  
  
Over at Hypnos, Riley was giving Yamaki, who was at a train company, all the info that she can. "Readings are coming in from Ichidai!" she replied, "They're under attack! As it stands now, The Digital Field will begin expanding into the Real World!"  
  
Yamaki heard every word as he explained, "If we can divert it from Ichidai, maybe we can reverse its influence." "But that's impossible!" said the Train Supervisor, "The area, over there, is under major reconstruction! It's not ready for train bypass!" "Then do it by hand; have your men adjust the tracks by hand just as soon as it gets there! That's all we can do for now!" "But, where....?" "Only one place.........Yoyogi Station!"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Later, as Kazu, Kenta, Guilmon & MarineAngemon were heading to catch Locomon, Kazu spotted Henry. "Hey, Henry!" he yelled. "Guys!" Henry replied back, "We got to stop that digimon before it raises hell all over the place!" "What we've heard that Takato's on it!" replied Kazu. "Is that true, Guilmon?" Henry asked. Guilmon nodded & said, "And Locomon seems to be too much for us though. What I also heard is that Rika & Renamon might be on that train too!" "Does Rika know?" Henry asked, "I mean, she is real tense around Takato; even though that Jeri decided to be friends with him!"  
  
Kazu, Kenta & Guilmon shook their heads as Henry continued, "I just hope that Rika doesn't do anything stupid, like pounding his ass into hamburger meat!" "Anyway, how do we catch up with them?" Kenta asked, "We can't match up to Locomon's speed!" "We'll use that car," replied Henry pointing to the one over the tracks, "Once we get on, Guardromon will use his power to move it!" "Well, then leave it to me!" replied Guardromon agreeing.  
  
"Oh, by the way," replied Kazu, "Where's Terriermon?" Henry was taken aback as the others saw Lopmon instead of Terriermon. "Well, I, uh......" he studdered, "I mixed them up!" The other facefaulted as Henry continued, (silently) "Terriermon's gonna open a can of Woopass on me!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile.............  
  
"Henry! I'm gonna kick your butt as soon as you get here!" Terriermon yelled sitting on the bench.  
  
"Take it easy, Terriermon!" said Suzie.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
As the construction workers worked hard near Yoyogi Station, Yamaki kept on waiting for them to finish. "Yamaki, sir!" said the Train Supervisor, "We have trouble! There's children on that digimon!" "Did you say children?!" asked the Superintendent. "They said that they got on from a station nearby!" "It must be them........" Yamaki whispered, "Quick! Patch me to them at once!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Back on Locomon, Rika 's phone went off. She answered it & once she knew who it was, she gave the cell phone to Takato. "Yamaki!" he yelled. "I knew it was you guys!" Yamaki replied, "Listen to me...We're leading the digimon to the Soubu Line, then attack it at Yoyogi Station. Get off the train as fast as you can!" Takato agreed then said to Rika, "Yamaki said they're gonna attack at Yoyogi station, so we should get off!"  
  
Rika listened, but she didn't agree. "Do you always count on Yamaki's help?!" she snapped. "What am I supposed to do?" Takato replied back, "Guilmon's not here!" "You were always a punkass bastard since the first day, wasn't you?" Then Rika walked away saying, "I rather do this by myself, than accept any help from you!"  
  
"What's wrong with her, Renamon?" Takato asked, "She looks pretty upset with me!" "She's not angry with you, Takato!" Renamon replied, "She just has a lot on her mind right now!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Later Kazu, Kenta, Henry were all on the car as Guardromon fired his jets. Guilmon stayed behind & started digging a hole. "Don't worry, Takato!" he said, "I'm on my way!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Back on the train, Rika made it back to the Engine Room & grabbed a wrench. "Alright, you overgrown machine!" she said, "Time for me to put your lights out!" But before she could attack, something came out & attacked her.  
  
Meanwhile....... The Train Supervisor, called from one of the construction workers, reported this to Yamaki, "They need a little more time at Yoyogi Station!" Then Yamaki contacted Takato & said, "You need to get off the train before it's too late!"  
  
"We're just fine right now! There's nothing you need to worry!" replied Takato as Rika returned to the car with the wrench in her right hand, "We'll try to detach the last car. Bye!" Takato & Renamon turned around to see Rika as Takato said, "I told Yamaki that we'll disconnect the last car if we have time." Rika never listened. Maybe it was because that her eyes looked possessed by something.  
  
"Rika? Are you okay?" asked Renamon. While Takato kept talking, Rika's mind was clouded as she slipped into a dream state...................  
  
----Dream Sequence----  
  
In the dream, Rika, acting normal, was walking as she heard a song. To her left, she saw a little girl with a grown-up with her. She was shocked to find out who it was.................."Dad!"  
  
'Father, I can't believe it!' Rika thought, 'I haven't seen you since you & Mom got divorced! But this is got to be a dream! Is it.......................?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...........  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Takato: Rika! What do you think of that chapter?  
  
Rika: (silent)  
  
Sailor Saba: I think it's best if we left her alone for a while, Takato! Anyway, review & see how you liked it! 


	4. Battle of Nightmares! Takato vs The Pos...

Takato: Well, Sailor Saba, it's going good so far!  
  
Rika: Yeah, I have to admit that I'm getting impressed about this! But, you still need to open up your Director's Cut a little....you're making it seem like the same as the movie!  
  
Sailor Saba: Don't worry about it, Rika! I've got the perfect I idea for this chapter, but I'm not gonna tell!  
  
Rika: (whispering) Yeah, whatever!  
  
Takato: C'mon, Rika! Just read the chapter!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Digimon Tamers: Runaway Digimon Express Director's Cut  
  
"Your brain's broken or something!" - Inuyasha  
  
"That's right, BIG sit!" - Miroku  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Battle of Nightmares! Takato vs. The Possessed Rika!  
  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you What am I gonna do? Said I been needing you I'm wanting you Wondering if you're the same and who's been with you Is your heart still mine? I want to cry sometimes I miss you  
  
Off to College Yes, you went away Straight from High School You up & left me We were close friends Also lovers Did everything for one another Now you're gone And I'm lost without you here now But I know I gotta live and make it somehow  
  
Come back to me Can you hear me (callin') Hear me (callin' for you) For you  
  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you What am I gonna do? Said I been needing you Wantin' you Wondering if you're the same and who's been with you Is your heart still mine? I want to cry sometimes I miss you  
  
Now I'm sitting here Thinkin' 'bout you And the days we used to share It's driving me crazy I don't know what to do I'm just wondering if you still care I don't want to let you know That it's killing me I know you got another life You got to concentrate Baby  
  
Come back to me Can you hear me (callin') Hear me (callin' for you) For you  
  
(Repeat chrous twice)  
  
I can't think no more Since you went away I don't really think like talkin' No one here to love me Baby, do you understand me I can't do a thing without you  
  
(Repeat Chrous 3x)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- (Dream Sequence)  
  
Rika sat upon in the swing, smiling upward at her father. "Dad! I can't believe it!" she said, "I thought I never see you again!" Her father smiled back down as she continued. "I don't want to lose you again! I think about you everyday & I never stop!"  
  
Minutes later, Rika & her father walked down a road then stopped, viewing the beautiful sunset in front of them. "Isn't it beautiful, dad?" Before her dad could answer, started to walk off. Rika tried to stop him, but he was like in a trance. Rika looked foward as her father walked off into the sunset.  
  
Seconds later, Rika was had her head on her knees crying her heart out. Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared before her. "Why are you crying?" it said with an echowy voice. Rika rose her head as teardrops fell. "Wh-w-w-who's there?" she said. "Why are you crying?" it said again. Rika stood up & answered, "For years, I never seen my father ever since I was a baby! And now, when I finally get a chance to see him again, fate drew me a wild card & took him away again!"  
  
The Shadowy figure understood every word that she said & replied, "Maybe it's because of your friends." "Huh? My....friends!??" Rika asked shockingly, "What does my friends have anything to do with this?" "Maybe your friends are the ones that are keeping you from seeing your father. If you join me, I will help you destroy them & I'll reunite you with you father!" it said.  
  
Rika's mind was clouded, but in her mind, it was right. To see her father, she had to do it the right way! "What....do I have to do!?" she asked. As the Shadowy figure faded away, the only words it said was, "Destroy.....The.....Leader!"  
  
Rika's mind was puzzled.......destroy the leader?! Then she finally knew who it was talking about...........  
  
........Takato........  
  
(Dream Sequence ends)  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Rika, still with the wrench in her hand, walked past them like a zombie. "Uh, Rika?" Takato asked, "Are you okay?" Once he touched her, Rika turned around swinging the wrench wildly, destroying at least two chairs. Takato sat on the floor shocked! "Rika, what the hell are you doing!" he yelled. Renamon jumped in front of Takato. "Rika!" she said, "Stop this foolishness!"  
  
"You will die, Takato!" said Rika coldly, "I will take Guilmon's most precious friend, just like you took the most precious thing from me!" "Rika, stop this!" Takato yelled at her again, but Rika didn't listen as she swung the wrench at them again.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
As Locomon kept running wildly, Guilmon appeared from a hole he dug & his tail caught a ride on the kaboose. "I don't like thisssssssss!"  
  
As the train passed the construction workers, one of them called the train company saying, "It just passed Yoyogi and........ANOTHER TRAIN IS HEADING THIS WAY!!!!" Henry & the others passed Yoyogi as Lopmon & MarineAngemon sat on top of the train. Near another train station, Suzie & Terriermon saw Locomon as it passed. "Wait a minute!" she said, "Wasn't that Takato & Rika on that train?! ....Along with Renamon?! Damn, what's going on!"  
  
Suddenly, Henry & others passed as well, picking up Terriermon & dropping off Lopmon with Suzie. "It's about time, Henroid!" Terriermon said flipping out. "Cut me some slack, okay? So I messed up!" Henry explianed as he & the others finally cought with Locomon.  
  
Later, Guilmon climbed up the kaboose as he saw the others. After seeing them, he sort of.....blew up the back door! "Henry, we really need to teach Guilmon how to open doors!" Kazu replied. "You're telling me!" Henry said. Suddenly, Renamon was thrown out a window as Guardromon saved her. She only had scratches on her. "Renamon!" Kenta shouted, "Are you okay?" "What happened?" Henry asked. "R-r-r-Rika!" Renamon said silenty, "She gone beserk!"  
  
Rika was still attacking Takato; nothing was standing in her way! "Rika, stop it!" Takato yelled, "This is meaningless!" "Oh yeah? Tell that to this!" yelled Rika as she swung the wrench again. Takato tried to block the attack, but the wrench hit his right arm as he fell. "Ah, DAMN!!!" he yelled gritting his teeth, "I think Rika broke my arm!" He was able to open the door behind him, but Rika kept following him.  
  
Takato climbed up a ladder on the next car after Rika tried to attack again & losing the wrench. Once he got on top of the car, Rika jumped up on it in no-time flat! Suddenly, the phone, in Takato's pocket, started to ring. "What's happening, Takato?!" yelled Yamaki. But before Takato could answer, a laser beam destroyed the phone. "Rika! What are you doing?!" he yelled. "You'll find out soon, you worthless excuse for a Tamer!" Rika replied as she dashed towards Takato with a back hand causing him to spin. Then she caught him in on the fly with a knee to the gut. Takato doubled over spitting out blood.  
  
"Look at yourself!" Rika continued, "You're so lame, Gogglehead! You can't even pick yourself up! Pathetic! Once I'm done with you, HE will give me my request of bringing back my father!" Takato regained his breath & said, "I'm sorry, Rika! But I'll be dog gone if try to kill me right here!!!!!" He tried to give her a fist in the face, but she caught him by the throat & tried to choke, in the air. "Like I said, once I'm done with you, I'll be reunited with my father!"  
  
"Rika, listen to me!" Takato said with a raspy voice, "If we don't stop this nonsense, we'll both get pulled into the Digital World!" Rika didn't listen as she tightened her grip on his neck.  
  
"Oh, no!" Kazu yelled, "Rika's gonna choke the hell out of Takato if we don't do something!" Meanwhile, Guilmon had a funny feeling. "I think smell a digimon on this train!" he said, "Omega Pyroshpere!" Guilmon's new fireball attack separated the last car from the others to see what was the unknown digimon. But when the last car was separated, Rika didn't move a bit as 8 purple, tentacle-like legs spread.  
  
"What the hell!!?" yelled Terriermon, "What's that thing!!?" "Rika!" yelled Renamon. "I think I know what it is!" replied Kenta, "Parasimon; parasite-type digimon; controlls anyone or anything!" "How the hell did it get here!!?" asked Henry. "I think we got our answer!" yelled Terriermon pointing a giant-size Parasimon on top of the train. "I will make you fear me!" shouted Locomon.  
  
Meanwhile, Rika kept on squeezing the life out of Takato. "Rika, let go!" Takato said raspily. "I will.......see my father!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Later, back at the Train Company, one of the employers informed, "They've passed Shidanomae Yard!" Another one said, "They're almost ready at Yoyogi!" "Well, Mr. Yamaki...." the Supervisor began, "It's your move!" "It's almost time!" replied Yamaki, "No, right now, we can only wait........AND TRUST IN THE CHILDREN!!!!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Rika, wake up!" yelled Takato. "Goodbye......Takato!" Rika said as she gripped more pressure on Takato's neck, causing him to let his arms go limp & fall. "Takato, NO!" yelled Henry. "Rika, stop this!" yelled Renamon.  
  
Suddenly, Guilmon climbed up onto the car & saw Rika choking out Takato. He ran up to her & yelled, "Rock Breaker!" Guilmon destroyed the parasite on Rika's back as she fell. "Takato! Are you okay?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Now, switch the point!" ordered Yamaki as the constuction workers did. The train tracks switched & Locomon took another route, as well as Henry & the others.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Thanks, Guilmon!" Takato said, "If you would of came later, we have this dicussion in the emergency room. But is Rika okay?" Before he could find out, there was a bump that not only woke Rika up & but she fell off the train. "Rika!!!" yelled Takato as he grabbed her hand to pull her up. "Takato!" Rika said.  
  
Locomon digivolve to..........GrandLocomon!  
  
"Did it just.......?" asked Kazu. "Yeah, it digivolved!" replied Henry, "GrandLocomon; Mega-level digimon!" "If this keeps up, we're gonna end up in the Digital World!" informed Kenta.  
  
As they got closer, Takato was about to lose his grip. "Just let go, Takato!" Rika replied, "I don't want you to fall either!" "No way! No matter what happens, we live together or we die together!" replied Takato back, "So come on! I know you can do it, Rika!" With all of the energy he had left, Takato pulled Rika back up on top on the train. Then, with truly mixed emotions, Rika hugged her gogglehead. "Thank you........Thank you, Takato!" Worrying about her safety, Takato, as well, put his arms around her. "Don't worrying about it, Rika," he said, "You're safe now!"  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, something pierced through Takato's right shoulder. The gogglehead yelled in unprecidented horror as he fell to one knee holding his shoulder. Rika & Guilmon was shocked in unspeakable horror as they saw that giant Parasimon was the one who did that, laughing.  
  
"Oh, no!" Rika said, "Takato's out of commision & Guilmon can't Biomerge without him! And to top it all off, Renamon isn't here with me! What's a girl gonna do?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...........  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Sailor Saba: Well, how about that?  
  
Rika: Impressive! I like the new Director Cuts you put in, plus with the song, Miss you from Aaliyah, but did you have to injure Takato at the end of the chapter?  
  
S. Saba: That injury was just an appitizer, the next chapter is the main course!  
  
Takato: (Sarcasm) Thanks a lot! Well, reviewers! What do you think of this chapter? 


	5. Takato's Agonizing Battle! Rika's True ...

Rika: For once, I might get use to this!  
  
Sailor Saba: I told you it's gonna be wicked!  
  
Takato: I agree, but what's gonna happen to me? Remember, I'm the one with an injured shoulder!  
  
Sailor Saba: Keep you shirt on, Takato! And read this chapter! You might find out something great!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Digimon Tamers Runaway Digimon Express Director's Cut  
  
"Ash is never alone, 'cause he's got......me." - Misty; Pokemon 2000  
  
"I never leave your side!" - Fiona; Zoids Chaotic Century  
  
Chapter 4: Takato's Agonizing Battle! Rika's True Feelings!  
  
Takato held on to his left shoulder as hard as he could to keep the blood form flowing. Meanwhile, Guilmon, with the devilish eyes look on his face, turned around to see the Parasimon. "What's the matter, little human?" asked the Parasimon, "It seems that you're too injured to fight now!" It laughed with an evil laugh as Renamon jumped on the train. Rika, on the other hand, was infuriated of what happened to Takato & stepped in front of him!  
  
"Stop laughing, you overgrown insect!" Rika yelled, "You're such a coward to hit someone who has their back turned on you! Why don't you try that little bullcrap on me?!" "You're such a naive little wench!" the Parasimon said, "I'll be glad to put you out of your misery!" Rika was nearly intimidated, but she kept her cool as Renamon went to check up on Takato. "Are you okay?" Renamon asked. Takato just nodded.  
  
Rika was going for her digivice when, "Rika, STOP!" She turned around to Takato was standing up, still holding his shoulder. "Let me handle this," he said gritting his teeth. "NO WAY!" Rika replied back, "I'm not just gonna stand by & do nothing as my own friend is injured!" "Look, Rika! Guilmon & I were the ones who started this battle, let me finish it." "But.....but......your shoulder......" "Don't worry about it. To me.......it's just....a flesh wound!" "Takato......." Then Takato turned to Renamon & said, "Renamon, take Rika back to the others!" Renamon nodded fully as she walked over to Rika.  
  
Rika knew that Takato was in no condition to fight, yet he was still able to fight; no matter what the cost is! "You better win this fight, Gogglehead!" she said, "'Cause I will never forgive you if you don't!" Takato just smiled & winked at her as Renamon got off the train.  
  
"Alright, Guilmon!" Takato said grabbing his D-Power, "Are you ready?" "Let's do it, Takato!" replied Guilmon.  
  
BIOMERGE  
  
DIGIVOLUTION_  
  
"Biomerge, Activate!" yelled Takato as he was surrounded in a data sphere.  
  
Guilmon biomerge to........ Gallantmon!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Gallantmon stood tall against the Parasimon, even though that Takato was completely injured. "Alright, Guilmon!" he said, "Let's make this short & sweet!" "You got it, Takato!" yelled Guilmon.  
  
Rika & Renamon stood on top of the car as they watched Gallantmon take on the merceful Parasimon. 'Takato.......' Rika thought, '........Please......be careful.......'  
  
Parasimon fired green tentacles at the royal knight digimon, he slashed them away like it was nothing. "You're very persistent, boy!" the Parasimon, "That will be your downfall!" "We'll see!" "Parasite Laser!" A purple beam flew towards the Royal Knight but blocked it with his shield. "Time to end this!" yelled Gallantmon, "Lighting Joust!!!" The sword glowed with power & he stabbed Parasimon in the eye. The others were overjoyed that it was over, but Takato didn't think so.........Suddenly, Parasimon began to glow..........  
  
"Parasimon digivolve to.......... VirusKnightmon!"  
  
Gallantmon, even the Tamers, were suprised about this. "I don't believe it!" replied Henry. "He digivolved?" said Rika. "How can that be?" asked Takato. Instead of being all pink, VirusKnightmon's armor was indigo-yellow. He was holding a shield in one hand & a sword in the other. As Gallantmon stood ready to attack, Rika looked at her D-Power for the information. "VirusKnightmon; Mega-level digimon; virus-type; Special Attacks: Venom Blade & Gamma Breaker!"  
  
"TAKATO! Watch out!" Rika yelled, "VirusKnightmon is a Mega as well!" Takato cringed at her response, but kept his cool. The virus-type lunged at the Royal Knight attacking it with his sword. Gallantmon barely blocked it with own sword, but then VirusKnightmon kicked him on his side, almost knocking off the train. "What's the matter, Gallantmon?" VirusKnightmon asked slyly, "First you had an advantage over me, now you're weakening!" "We'll see who's weakening!" said Takato. "Take this!" yelled Gallantmon, "Shield of The Just!" The Royal Knight's shield fired an intense blast causing an explosion to destroy VirusKnightmon. "And I'm just getting warmed-up! Lighting Joust!" The explosion was bigger, but when the smoke cleared, VirusKnightmon never had a scratch on himself!  
  
"It's my turn now!" said VirusKnightmon slyly, "Venom Blade!" The Evil Knight slashed Gallantmon three times before sending him down. While he was getting up, VirusKnightmon's shield turned into a blaster powering up energy. "Gamma Breaker!" he shouted as he fired a green plasma at Gallantmon connecting precisely! The result: Gallantmon's was not feeling very well! "Takato!" replied Guilmon, "He's ripping through the armor like acid!" "But we can't give up, Guilmon," informed Takato feeling the effects of his injured shoulder.  
  
"Takato, NO!" Kazu yelled. "Rika, we have to help them!" informed Renamon, "Otherwise they're gonna die!" "Not yet, Renamon!" replied Rika trying to hold back her tears, "We can't go back on his wishes! He would do the same thing if I was in this!" "Then we have no choice, Terriermon!" replied Henry, "Are you ready to stop that train!" "I was digital-factured ready!" replied Terriermon, "Let's do it, Henry!"  
  
BIOMERGE  
  
DIGIVOLUTION_  
  
"Biomerge, Activate!" said Henry as he was surrounded by a data sphere.  
  
Terriermon biomerge to..... MegaGargomon!  
  
MegaGargomon landed right in front of GrandLocomon holding out his hands. "Come to 'Papa'!" he said as he collided with the train to hold it back.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Gallantmon, whose armor was so scratched up, stood his fighting stance. "You may be powerful than us," informed Takato balding up his right hand for power, "But if I go down, least I went down fighting!" "You're really the stuck up one, aren't you!?" asked VirusKnightmon, "I'm even surprised that you lasted this long! But now it's time to end this! Venom Blade!" "Lighting Joust!"  
  
Both knights lunged at each other as they collided. But, it was Gallantmon who was yelling as he de-biomerged. Guilmon was hurt, but Takato was screaming at the top of his lungs as the Venom Blade pierced through his injured shoulder.  
  
"Takato!" yelled Rika as Takato laid on the top of the train in a pool of his own blood. "I guess.........it..........wasn't a.........flesh wound after all," he said smiling a little.  
  
Meanwhile, Rika couldn't stand it any longer & let the tears fall from her face. 'That stupid Gogglehead!' she thought letting more tears, 'He wanted to fight alone, but it's gonna cost his life! You were always like this, Takato! Even when the ropes are against you, you never gave up; not even against me!'  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
----Flashback----  
  
(Rika's POV)  
  
'When I first met you, I did everything I could to take dino-boy's data'  
  
"Everyone knows that digimon are just data," said Rika, "When they fight, they absorb data. When they absorb data, they grow stronger; and when they do they digivolve! You two are just stepping stones!" "You're not gonna take Guilmon away from me!" replied Takato, "I won't allow it!"  
  
'When I saw them fight, I looked at you silently & I felt real bad..........I said to myself, "Why am I doing this? Why am I not happy?" It was like when you first saw Growlmon, I wanted to attack him, but something held me back........  
  
-----------------------------  
  
'But I was very surprised when you fought Beelezemon; I almost lost you......'  
  
"Takato! Watch out!" yelled Rika as Beelezemon's Double Impact headed towards him & Guilmon, "Takato!" Suddenly, a demonic tail came out of nowhere & knocked away the attack.  
  
'Thank goodness that thing, whatever it was, it saved you!'  
  
----End Flashback----  
  
-----------------------------  
  
'But the more we had our adventure, the more our friendship became; I didn't want to lose that!' thought Rika, 'That's why I finally made my decision; of why you had that dream, how you became to be my greastest friend! Takato.....................  
  
........I Love You...........'  
  
"Takato...........I Love You!"  
  
Suddenly, Renamon noticed that Rika's D-Power was showing a bright blue light, that showed her feelings for Takato..............  
  
BIOMERGE  
  
DIGIVOLUTION_  
  
"Biomerge, Activate!" Rika said as she's surrounded in a data sphere.  
  
Renamon biomerge to........Sakuyamon!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...........  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Rika: Well, at least I'm back in the fight!  
  
Takato: Don't forget, You still got to help me!  
  
Sailor Saba: Don't worry, you're gonna see something awesome next chapter! Reviewers, sorry it took so long, but try to review! 


	6. Sakuyamon's Defeat! Takato's Burning Ra...

Takato: This chapter better be good, Saba! Otherwise, I'm gonna be in the hospital!  
  
Sailor Saba: Chill, Takato! I'm gonna show you something that's gonna knock your socks off! BTW, where's Rika?  
  
Takato: Don't worry, she'll be here! She says she's gonna kick your butt when she gets back.  
  
S.S: Maybe, but until then, read this!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Digimon Tamers Runaway Digimon Express Director's Cut  
  
"You are my WOMAN!!!!" - Man Maze; Maze: Megaburst Space  
  
".......And that Meatbee will not tolerate!" - Metabee; Metabots  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Sakuyamon's Defeat! Takato's Burning Rage!  
  
BIOMERGE  
  
DIGIVOLUTION_  
  
"Biomerge, activate!" yelled Rika as she was surrounded in a data sphere.  
  
Renamon biomerge to....... Sakuyamon!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Sakuyamon was on top of GrandLocomon as she kicked VirusKnightmon off. Then she turned to Takato, who was still in a pool of his own blood. She picked him up as laid up holding on to his injured shoulder. "Rika.......?" Takato said silently. In her data sphere, Rika started to cry, but something held her back. "Takato......?" she asked, "Are....you....okay!?" "Yeah, but my shoulder isn't. I think I broke it!" "It doesn't matter now. I'm just glad that you're okay. C'mon, we need to get you & Guilmon to a safe place."  
  
As Sakuyamon laid Takato & Guilmon down, she turned to see VirusKnightmon in fighting stance. "I can't not forgive you for what you did to Takato or Guilmon!" she said. "......And for what you did........I will kill you!" Rika replied. "I'm ready, little girl!" said VirusKnightmon, "Come & get me!"  
  
As Sakuyamon lunged at VirusKnightmon, a bunch of Parasimon appeared in front of him. "Attack, my minions!" yelled VirusKnightmon, "Show her no mercy!" But before they reached Sakuyamon, "Mega Barrage!" Hundreds of missles deleted 1/4 of the Parasimon. "Henry!" Rika said. "Justice Kick!" Out of nowhere, Justimon destroyed one of them as well. "Sorry I was late, you guys!" Ryo said. "What took you so long, Pretty Boy!?" Terriermon said. "Yeah, we're up to our necks in spiders & you're messing around with your girlfriend!" said Rika.  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" said Ryo, "Henry & I will take on the Parasimon, while you can handle VirusKnightmon!" Justimon stood in front of 3 columns of Parasimon & attacked them. "Long Arm of Justice!" he said a his big hand destroyed all in front of him. "Gargo Missles!" yelled MegaGargomon as two giant missles destroyed another 1/4 of the Parasimon.  
  
Meanwhile, Kazu, Kenta, & Guilmon tried to help up Takato. While they were doing that, Takato was looking at Sakuyamon & to tell you the truth, SHE was actually holding her own; better than Takato was!  
  
Takato chuckled silently & said to himself, "I don't know why she's still going after all this! Back in the day when we was fighting D-Reaper, she was able to hang on by a thread! But I think I owe her one for saving my life! Because to tell you the truth, Rika was the one who changed me in the first place!  
  
-----------------  
  
(Flashback)  
  
.......Out of nowhere, somebody landed a kick on Guilmon, knocking him down. "A digimon!" Takato said. "Great! It's just some kid with his pet digimon!" Rika said, "But, a fight's a fight! Walk all over him, Renamon!"  
  
(The Iceman Cometh: Takato's POV)  
  
"Digi-Modify! Hyperspeed Activate!" Guilmon raced towards IceDevimon with tremendous speed tackling him! "Digi-Modify! Hyperwing Activate!" Guilmon flew up with IceDevimon & fired his pyrosphere, destroying him.  
  
I was so strong that day! For some odd reason, I wanted to save her! I don't know why, but I wanted to pay her back.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"And now...." Takato continued, "....Rika's putting her life on the line, for the cost of mine."  
  
"Gamma Breaker!" yelled VirusKnightmon as he fired another blast from his shield. Sakuyamon saw that one coming & blocked with an energy shield of her own. "Is that all you've got?!" said Rika, "Cause if it is, you're gonna have a hard time beating me!" Then Sakuyamon raised her staff into a defensive stance.  
  
"You little HORE!" yelled VirusKnightmon, "That's it, I've had with you! How dare you talk to me that way?!" "Oh please, it's not my fault!" replied Sakuyamon in a sarcastic way. "I'll shut that mouth of yours forever! Venom Blade!" Sakuyamon tried her best to block it, but then both separated.  
  
"Twin Blades of Light!"  
  
"Gamma Breaker!"  
  
The two attacks collided with each other as an immense shockwave blew everybody away within a 10 mile radius.  
  
After the smoke cleared, Justimon & MegaGargomon were okay. VirusKnightmon was on one knee holding his side, but Sakuyamon................the blast was too much for her to withstand & de- digivolved back into Rika & Renamon. "Rika!" yelled Takato. "Renamon!" Guilmon yelled. Renamon was barely trying to get up & Rika was laying on her back, still breathing. "I'm......sorry.....Takato......" she said silently, "......I wasn't able......to......help much."  
  
Suddenly, VirusKnightmon walked over to her & picked her up by her neck. "I'm quite surprised, Digimon Queen!" he said, "No one has ever been able to topple me except for you!" "Rika!" yelled Renamon. "Quiet, fox! You come any step closer & I'll break her freakin' neck!" "Pyrosphere!" A red fireball came out of nowhere & blasted VirusKnightmon in the back, but it had no effect.  
  
The Mega-level turned around to that it was Guilmon who fired that blast. Takato, who was getting angry, stood up holding his left shoulder. "Takato!" Henry yelled, "What are you doing!?" "Let her go, NOW!" Takato shouted at the top of his lungs. "You dare order me around?!" VirusKnightmon knocked away Takato into a rock pile. "Takato!" yelled Guilmon.  
  
"Takato, NO!" yelled Rika as she was nearly out of breath. She knew that her neck was gonna snap any second now. "That's It!" Ryo said as he tried to attack. "Justimon! Don't do it!" said MegaGargomon, "I know you want to kick his butt as the next person, but if you go over there the consequences will be disaterous for Rika!"  
  
Justimon was about to give up hope when all of a sudden, an explosion nearby reveal that Takato was okay! But something was very different about him & Guilmon. Guilmon's eyes were pure red, but Takato was glowing a red aura & his eyes were hidden. "What does it take just to kill you!?" yelled VirusKnightmon.  
  
"You..........can.......never kill me.........or my friends," he said in a cold, ruthless voice, "You can destroy cities, but you never destroy my friends, especially the one I care about most................ Rika, I will never let you go...........because.....to tell you the truth I.............................."  
  
"I send you to HELL!" yelled VirusKnightmon, "GAMMA BREAKER!" The green blast sphere was about to connect when....................  
  
"I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU!"  
  
Then, shooting up like a bullet, Takato & Guilmon, started to attack (Like a Red Rocket) VirusKnightmon; NO MATTER WHAT IT TOOK...........................................  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Takato: Woah! Did I do that!!?  
  
Sailor Saba: Yep! Sure is!  
  
Rika: That's awesome & all, but when is VirusKnightmon gonna be destroyed?!! We're getting our butts kicked out there!  
  
S.S: Don't worry about it, Rika! The next chapter is the final outcome! So reviewers, please review! 


	7. Crimson Mode Returns! DESTROY THE VORTE...

Takato: Are you sure that this is the final battle between me & VirusKnightmon?  
  
Sailor Saba: Sure, it is! But I have one more chapter after this!  
  
Rika: Well, you better make this good enough! My neck is about to be broken!  
  
Sailor Saba: Don't worry about it! Besides, this chapter is gonna be shorter than the others, so work with me here!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Digimon Tamers: Runaway Digimon Express Director's Cut  
  
"....For their sake, I can not let you live!" - Character from the anime movie X  
  
"Take this! My love, my anger, & all of my SORROW!" - Domon Kashu; G Gundam  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: Crimson Mode Returns! DESTROY THE VORTEX!!!!!  
  
".........Rika.........I'll never let you go...........beacuse to tell you the truth.........................I..........."  
  
"I'll send you to HELL!" yelled VirusKnightmon, "GAMMA BREAKER!!!" The powerful green sphere was about to connect when...................  
  
"I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Then Takato & Guilmon, in a burst of red energy, flew towards VirusKnightmon jabbing him straight in the chest. VirusKnightmon felled on his back as the others watched in awe.  
  
"Woah, Mama!" said Terriermon, "Takato & Guilmon flew like a rocket & actually hurt that butt-kicking knight!" "What caused Takato & Guilmon to act this way?!" asked Ryo.  
  
While VirusKnightmon was down, Takato grabbed the nearly unconcious Rika as he & Guilmon landed. The red aura around Takato died down & Guilmon's demonic red eyes faded as Rika opened her to see that he was smiling down at her. "Ta....Takato?" she asked. "The one & only!" he replied back. Rika felt like crying as she hugged him. "I was worried sick about you, Gogglehead!" "Don't worry about me, Rika! And besides, my shoulder is all better now! So you stay here, Guilmon & I will handle this!"  
  
While that was going on VirusKnightmon stood up & he was angrier than ever. "Are you ready, Guilmon?" Takato asked as the red aura surrounded him again. "I was born ready, Takato!" Guilmon replied as the red demonic eyes glowed. Takato raised his D-Power up in the air & yelled out:  
  
"Crimson Biomerge Activate!"  
  
Suddenly, they were both engulfed by a sphere of red energy & they both biomerged into Gallantmon: Crimson Mode!  
  
"It's that form again!" Henry informed, "Takato & Guilmon must of biomerged into Crimson Mode, Gallantmon!" "But is it enough to kill VirusKnightmon?" Ryo asked silently.  
  
"So, it's you again!" said VirusKnightmon recognizing them, "What does it take to kill you!" Inside Gallantmon: Crimson Mode, Takato, well, was not very happy. "How dare you make my woman suffer!" he yelled as his hands glowing with red/gold energy, "I'm gonna rip you to shreds! You better brace yourself, you punk!"  
  
"You dare threaten me!" VirusKnightmon yelled, "This time, I'll make sure that you never open that mouth of yours again! NITRONIC VENOM BLADE!" The Venom Blade grew longer glowing with purple-like energy & charged after the Crimson Gallantmon.  
  
"MegaGargomon! Justimon! Stand back!" Gallantmon: Crimson Mode said. "You should of gotten rid of me earlier!" Takato replied, "'Cause I'm really gonna let you have it!"  
  
"These hands of mine burns like the Blazing SUN!!!!" Takato shouted out as Gallantmon: Crimson Mode created a giant-size, double-sided sword. "Its sole purpose tells us to defeat you!" Gallantmon yelled out.  
  
"Now, take this! My Pride, My Hatred, & All Of My DIGNITY!"  
  
"FINAL JUSTICE SLASH!"  
  
The sword cuts through VirusKnightmon's blade & slashes him in half! The evil knight digimon screamed as he fell to the ground as his data started to disappear.  
  
"Woah! He did it!" Henry said. "You can say that again!" Terriermon said, "It's about time somebody put that ugly knight in his place!" "Gallantmon: Crimson Mode," Ryo replied silently, "He defeated VirusKnightmon with just one slash of his sword!" "Beautiful......" Rika said silently.  
  
"You're beaten, VirusKnightmon!" Gallantmon: Crimson Mode said. "You may have beaten me......" VirusKnightmon said as his data started to slip away, "........But there will be more Parasimon on the way! You can't stop them all! The Parasimon will rule this world & GrandLocomon will run...............FOREVER!" Suddenly, a beam of data entered inside the Digital Vortex. As the portal started to open up, Gallantmon: Crimson Mode tried to close it up, but it was no use; he had used up too much energy against VirusKnightmon!  
  
Rika, knowing the situation was critical, tried to help out Takato, but she was so exhausted. "I'm.........sorry......Takato....." she said, "......but I......just don't have.......the....energy....to......." Rika was about to give up hope when one of her tears dropped on her D-Power. It glowed with power & as soon as she noticed it, she used its power to go inside Gallantmon: Crimson Mode.  
  
----Inside Gallantmon----  
  
Takato felt something beside him & he asked, "Rika, what are you doing here!?" "I've come to help you, Gogglehead," Rika replied. "But Rika, you're barely able to stand up, are you sure you can do this?" Then she put her hand on top of his & said, "With you Takato, I can do anything......"  
  
Believing in his heart, Takato nodded silently. Before they started attacking, they looked at each other & started remembering all the adventures they had: From the day they met, to the day they defeated the D- Reaper................  
  
Have to come to this  
  
After all we've been through  
  
Two of a pair  
  
Now on opposite sides  
  
From the very start  
  
With honor we duel  
  
Watch each others back & we battle with pride  
  
We are closer than brothers  
  
Now we have to fight each other  
  
And we trust our faith in the heart of the cards  
  
No Matter What!  
  
Let the game begin  
  
No Matter What!  
  
Let the best man win  
  
No Matter What!  
  
We're in this together  
  
No Matter What!  
  
We'll be friends forever  
  
No Matter What.....  
  
It's been you & me  
  
Hanging out playing games  
  
Didn't ever think it would get this hard  
  
Time's running out  
  
And there's so much at stake  
  
Everything riding on a turn of a card  
  
We'll show them what we're made of  
  
And we fight for the one we love  
  
And we'll be friends till the very end  
  
No Matter What!  
  
With the power they both had inside each other, they created a blast so awesome, it completely destroyed the Digital Vortex! "ULTIMATE JUSTICE!" The blast was just like the rings of Saturn as it was swallowed up & the vortex exploded! It also took the Parasimon as well.  
  
After it was over, Gallantmon: Crimson Mode powered down as Takato & Rika got out. "Wow, guys!" said Henry, who he & Terriermon de-digivolved, "You were awsome!" "I must admit, Rika," Ryo said, "You sure kicked butt out there!"  
  
"Hey, Locomon!" said Kazu, "What are you doing to do now?" "I must keep on running!" Locomon said, "I apologize for threatening you earlier, but I must keep running till I can run no more!" After that, he disappeared into what was left of the Digital Vortex. "After all of this," Kenta replied, "Locomon still wanted to do even though he was controlled!"  
  
"I also want to apologize to you, Takato," Rika replied looking at him, "I almost killed you!" "Don't worry about it, Rika!" Takato said, "What's past is past. And I'm glad you're here with me!" They were about to kiss when.......  
  
"Get a room, you two!" yelled Terriermon, "You two can have your fun later, right now, I have a hankerin' for some Chocolate Cake!" "Terriermon, it's not chocolate!" Henry informed. "WHAT?!!"  
  
Those two argued all the way to Rika's house, where they spent the rest of the day.......  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED..........  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Sailor Saba: I told you it'll be short!  
  
Rika: That was the coolest chapter I've ever read!  
  
Takato: I have to agree with Rika! You did great this time!  
  
Sailor S. : Thanks, but I'll let the reviewers decide! Please review!!! 


	8. True Love Awaits! The End of A Tamer's ...

Sailor Saba: Well, guys! This is the FINAL chapter!  
  
Takato: Hard to believe it's over after just a few chapters!  
  
Rika: Get over it, Gogglehead! It was fun while it lasted, besides, I fun spending time with you!  
  
Takato: You really mean that, Rika?  
  
Rika: I always do, don't I?  
  
Sailor Saba: While you two make-up, Reviewers, this is the last chapter! After you read this one, stay tuned for more fanfics! Well, catch ya later!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Digimon Tamers  
Runaway Digimon Express  
Director's Cut  
  
"....This is my promise I made to you...." -Shadow; Sonic Adventure 2  
  
Last Chapter: True Love Awaits! The End of A Tamer's Journey  
  
At Rika's house, everybody was having a great time; digimon were stuffing their faces in cake. The kids & parents singing karaoke, etc.  
  
Everyone except Rika. She didn't feel like spending time at her own birthday party. Adn Takato was getting very worried about that. "Hey, Mrs. Nonaka?" he asked, "Have you seen Rika by any chance?" "The last time I saw her, she was in the back somewhere!" Mrs. Nonaka replied back.  
  
Minutes later, Takato walked into the back trying to find Rika. After looking through every room in the house, he found Rika. She was sitting down, leaning on a pole, looking at the sky. He was about to talk to her until Renamon stopped him & whispered, "Takato, what are you doing?" "Don't worry, Renamon," he whispered back, "I be back as soon as I'm done talking."  
  
Agreeing to the word, Renamon disappeared back to the party. Then, silently, Takato walked up to Rika, whose was still the up at the sky. She heard someone behind her & turned her head to see Takato sitting right near her. "How are you doing?" he asked. "I'm doing okay," she replied back softly. "Why don't you come & have fun, Rika? I mean, it's not the same without you." "Well, I don't feel like having fun right now! Right now, I'm just thinking."  
  
".....About your father?"  
  
Rika was shocked to know that he was right. "H....ho.....How did you know about my father?" "Rika, I know how you feel........" "No! You Don't!"  
  
Takato was taken aback at the loudness of her voice. Rika saw that happening & kept quiet. Seconds later, "I'm sorry....." she said softly, "......It's just that I haven't got to see my father much since my parents got divorced."  
  
Takato thought for a minute & replied, "To tell you the truth, straight up, we're just alike." "Why do you say that?" asked Rika. "Well, you see........my grandparents were divorced as well. Ever since then, I, too, couldn't see my grandfather much. But you know, if it took the rest of my born days, I would get them back together!"  
  
Rika looked at Takato like he was hallusinating; he actually felt bad about his grandparents divorcing! Then without her getting a word in, Takato walked out into the middle of the yard. From there, he stared up into the big orange sunset before he shed a tear. Without seeing her moving, Rika walked over to him & leaned her head on the shoulder blade with her eyes covered.  
  
"Maybe I should go back inside......." Takato said softly as Rika jumped at what he said.  
  
Takato was about to go inside as he stepped on the floorboard, but Rika stopped him. "Gogglehead, wait!" she said as she grabbed his hand, "I don't want you to leave me alone!" "But why?" Takato asked, "Rika, you were right! I don't know how you feel............." Suddenly, tears began to flow from his eyes. "I *sob* could never feel *sob* your pain......."  
  
Rika could not believe what she was hearing! The person that helped her through when she didn't need any! The person who became her toughest, yet friendly rival. The person............who she loved more than life itself..................  
  
"No, Gogglehead! You're wrong! Ever since I first met you, You've always felt what I damn felt! During our battle between the Devas & the D- Reaper, I seen a lot of changes: The way you felt about me & the way I felt about you........."  
  
"The truth is Takato........I don't want you to feel bad because of me.........I mean, dammit, Takato! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!"  
  
When Takato heard those words, he turned around with his tear-stained face, acting like his heart just skipped 8 beats.  
  
"I really do love you!" Rika said again smiling at him. "I love you, too," Takato said as he pulled her up and kissed her on the lips. Rika kissed him back. The kiss wasn't long, but passionate.  
  
After they pulled apart, Takato said silently, "So, I guess this is the end of our journey." "Who knows, Gogglehead?" Rika asked, "Maybe another Digimon may come out of the blue someday!"  
  
"What do you say we go inside & party?" Takato asked as wiped his tear-stained face. "Sure," Rika said. "Do you know any good songs on your karaoke machine?" "Gogglehead, I don't think you know very well do you?!"  
  
As they went inside to Rika's birthday party, Takato, Rika, & the other Tamers' Journey may have ended in a flash,  
  
....................But their battle with True Love will never ever end.........................  
  
"O Fortuna velut Luna"  
  
"O Fortune like the Moon"  
  
Turn around and smell what you don't see  
  
Close your eyes.....it's so clear  
  
Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen  
  
On both ways you can get in  
  
Don't think twice before you listen to your heart  
  
Follow the trace for a new start  
  
What you need and everything you'll feel  
  
Is just a question of the deal  
  
In the eye of the storm you'll see a lonely dove  
  
The experience of survival is the key  
  
To the Gravity of Love  
  
{Whispers}  
  
"O Fortuna velut Luna"  
  
"O Fortune like the Moon"  
  
The path of excess leads to the tower of Wisdom (Woman)  
  
The path of excess leads to the tower of Wisdom (Man)  
  
{End Whispering}  
  
Try to think about it.....  
  
That's the chance to live your live & discover, what it is  
  
What's the Gravity of Love  
  
"O Fortuna velut Luna"  
  
"O Fortuna like the Moon"  
  
Look around just people, can you hear their voice  
  
Find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice  
  
But if you're in the eye of storm  
  
Just think of the lovely dove  
  
The experience of survival is the key  
  
To the Gravity of Love!  
  
"O Fortuna velut Luna"  
  
"O Fortune like the Moon"  
  
THE END  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Enigma or the song "Gravity of Love") 


End file.
